Evaluated and Exasperated
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: The city doesn't trust the Titans, so they are evaluated by a psychiatrist. This story is mostly just for laughs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Another Story. This chapters not all that interesting, but it sets it all up for all the funniness! Enjoy dudes!**

* * *

Chapter One

A meeting at the City Counsel Center was being held. They had talked about many a boring things, that many had fallen asleep just listening to, while others droned on about silly little things about the fate of Jump City. Then came the issue that interested everyone in the room exponentially.

The Teen Titans.

"Who are these people who protect our city?" One man started. "Why should we trust them with the fate of out city, our wives, children, our own safety. Two of them aren't even from this planet!"

"Yeah!" The whole room started.

The mayor or Jump City had attended this meeting because he knew this issue would inevitably come up. They had been insisting that something be done for weeks. It was getting rather tiresome.

"Quiet, quiet," the Mayor ordered.

After a few more words by angry people, the room quieted.

"The Teen Titans, have done many great things for this city, without them, we probably would be much worse off than we are now." This brought a great uproar. "But," This word silenced the room in an instant. "But maybe they should meet a few requirements, maybe we should learn a little more about our protectors. I think the people have that right. That is why I am going to require all heroes in this city to be psychologically evaluated and approved by an appointed psychologist. Any objections?" the Mayor decreed. He slammed his mallet on his desk. "It is settled. The Titans, are to be evaluated."

***

[8:00 a.m. Titans Tower]

A loud door bell rang throughout the tower disturbing the tranquility of the Titans home. It really disturbed Beast Boy who was still sleeping, and Raven who was really into her book. They all weren't very happy.

They all trudged downstairs and looked at each other questioningly as to who it could possibly be. Especially at this hour.

They opened the door to find a woman in her late thirties dressed in professional attire with a large man in a suit standing behind her as well as a few others in the background. They looked angry and happy at the same time.

"Hello my name is Dr. Sonters. I'll be evaluating your physiological condition." She said quite professionally.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Did you understand a word of what she just said?"

The man in a suit stepped up. "I'm the Mayor, as you should know. The city has universally wanted you as the protectors of this city to be evaluated so that we aren't entrusting our lives in the hands of aliens, robots, or just plain crazy people." he said bluntly.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Dr. Sonters lifted her head. "It means your coming with me."

* * *

**So whaddaya think? Promise other chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. Much longer. And better. Much craziness. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Titans followed Dr. Sonters to a large building. They went inside and were each led to separate rooms. The Titans were confused about all that was happening, but complied. In other words, they had nothing better to do.

Dr. Sonters had her session with Robin first.

They sat in a large room on leather chairs. Dr. Sonters wrote a few things down on a clipboard. One minute passed. Two. Three.

"Ummm…are we just going to sit here?"

Dr. Sonters looked up. "Of course not. Let's get started. I am going to show you some blobs, and your going to tell me what comes to mind when you see it. You have to tell me the first thing that pops into your head. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded.

"Alrighty." She lifted up a piece of paper with a blob on it. It was made to look like a crescent moon.

"Boomerang." Robin replied immediately. Dr. Sonters raised an eyebrow, and continued. She lifted up a paper with a blob meant to look like tree.

"Nuclear mushroom cloud!" Robin exclaimed. Dr. Sonters raised another card made to look like a butterfly.

"Killer Moth!" He exclaimed with even more excitement. Dr. sonters had wide eyes now as she raised the next blob made to look like a duck.

"Duck." Robin said calmly.

That was all.

Dr. Sonters walked out of the room, slightly disturbed, and confused as to what a killer moth was.

***

Dr. Sonters entered Cyborg's room to find him touching his forearm, deeply concentrated on information that was appearing on a small screen on his mechanical arm.

"Hello Cyborg. I'm going to give you an Ink Blot test. Do you know what that is?" She asked cordially.

"Yeah, I say the first thing that comes to my head and you will evaluate what I say to test my psychological state." Cyborg said not looking up from his arm.

Dr. Sonters nodded and asked him to look up so he could take the test. He did so and she lifted up the first card which was meant to be a flower.

"A gear." Cyborg said.

She sighed and continued with the next one.

"wheel." It was a fan.

"Hammer?" He replied at the next one supposed to be an umbrella.

Dr. Sonters was getting irritated as she held up the last one that was supposed to be an light bulb.

"What is that!?" Cyborg exclaimed, startling the doctor. Dr. Sonters looked at it again to make sure. Yep. A light bulb.

"Thank you for your participation." The doctor said as she hurried out of the room. _These people are nuts! _She thought.

***

Up next was Starfire.

Dr. Sonters walked into Starfire's room with hope that she would be more normal because she was a girl. Boy was she wrong. She walked in the room to find everything turned upside down, roasted, and in the middle of the room, which consisted of a few chairs, tables, and bouquets.

Dr. Sonters stared at the room in horror as Starfire appeared from behind the pile.

"Is it not wonderful?" Starfire asked extremely happily.

"What is wonderful?" Dr. Sonters asked no one in particular.

"You see, friend Robin took me to an art museum and explained that nearly anything could be considered art. So I thought I might try to make the art!" She explained.

Dr. Sonters looked at her, distraught. She finally composed herself in order to ask, "Would you put the room back in it's place?"

Starfire did so reluctantly. It was her first art on the planet earth. It had survived for about thirty seconds before it was torn down.

They finally sat down and after explaining what an Ink Blot test was several times. Starfire could not seem to grasp it. Dr. Sonters hesitantly held up the first card that was meant to look like a fish.

"Oh what a lovely Zorflar!" She exclaimed.

_What the crap is a Zorflar_, Dr. Sonters wondered. She tried another one meant to look like candelabra.

Starfire gasped. "How dare you!" She exclaimed and turned, arms folded, in offense.

Dr. Sonters looked at it and turned it several ways and could not find anything offensive about it. She finally sighed and left the room.

Starfire attempted to make more art after she left. But not with everything in one piece….

***

Next on the list was Beast Boy.

Dr. Sonters quickly explained what an Ink blot test was and continued when he said he understood. She held up the first card.

Beast Boy stared at it for several seconds.

"Your supposed to say what comes to your mind first." Dr. Sonters explained again.

Beast Boy was no longer looking at the card, but at the ceiling. "Moped…." He said dreamily.

Dr. Sonters snapped her fingers to gain his attention. "Focus here." She said pointing at the card. "I'm going to hold up another one, and you say the first thing that comes to your head. Okay?"

Beast Boy nodded and she put up a new card.

"Black spots." Beast Boy replied.

Dr. Sonters held up another one.

"Black…dots?" Beast Boy replied.

Dr. Sonters held up another one.

"Black…. Uh…. Spots?"

"I think we're done here," Dr. Sonters said as she left the room not before Beast Boy had started day dreaming again. She heard him whisper Raven's name. This would be a long day.

***

Raven was up for the last Ink Blot test. Dr. Sonters walked in and found Raven reading a book. She looked up when she noticed Dr. Sonters walking across the room and sitting down.

Dr. Sonters explained the Ink blot test one last time, and held up the first card made to look like a horse.

"Beast Boy." She stated plainly.

She held up the next chard meant to look like a bird.

"Beast Boy."

A car.

"Beast Boy."

"Okay. I think we're done here." Dr. Sonters said standing up.

Raven stood up with a worried look on her face.

"You won't tell him that will you?"

"Doctor Patient confidentiality." The doctor replied. Raven relaxed. "Is it such a big deal though? I mean, you two are dating aren't you?"

"No." Raven replied defensively.

"Oh, I just figured…Well, then I guess I can't tell you what Beast Boy said…"

"What? What did he say?" Raven asked inquisitively.

Dr. Sonters left the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two! YAY! Hope you liked it. If you have any psychological tests you would like the Titans to experience, just send me a private message or just include it in a Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. I like it. Although, I think it gets a little redundant at the end. You tell me. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Back in Robin's room, Dr. Sonters was sitting in a leather chair with Robin opposite.

"So tell me, why did you start fighting crime?" Dr. Sonters asked.

"That's confidential…" Robin said seriously.

"Don't worry, I can't tell anyone. Remember, doctor patient confidentiality."

"I can't tell anyone just as you are bound not to tell anyone else of anything I_ do _tell you."

"I don't think there's a law…"

"There isn't. I just…can't." Robin tried to explain.

"Alright," Dr. Sonters complied. "We'll just move onto the next question. Why should the people of Jump City trust you to lead the team that protects this city?"

"Because…. I learned from the best?" Robin came up with.

"Who is the best?"

"Batman." Robin replied as if she should have already known.

"Ah yes, the wirdo.. I mean the man who dresses up like a bat over in Gotham…"

"He is the best." Robin declared.

"Of course." Dr. Sonters replied as she wrote furiously in a file.

"What are you writing?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Now, do you wear that mask because you have a horrible ugly scar or do you think it makes you look cool?" She said. She put her hand to the side of her mouth. "Because it doesn't…."

"What?! No! I wear this mask to conceal my secret identity."

"Right." Dr. Sonters said unconvincingly as she continued to write in Robin's file. She finally looked up again. "Is there a reason you dress like a traffic light?"

"This is ridiculous!" Robin exclaimed. "Are you even a real doctor?"

Dr. Sonters snapped her fingers and a large man entered the room. Dr. Sonters gave him a nod and he left for a minute before returning. Robin swallowed and was sweating bullets. He was carrying… a canvas. And paint. He set it up behind the walking traffic light and left.

"I want you to paint something. Anything really. I expect you to have something by the time I get back. Enjoy." she said as she left.

***

[Cyborg's Room]

"Tell me how you became a robot." Dr. Sonters started.

"First of all, I'm only half robot. I'm still a person. And second of all I don't like talking about it." Cyborg replied.

"It's not supposed to be easy."

"I was in a car accident." Cyborg confessed.

"Was it your fault?"

"No it wasn't my fault, I was just the only one to survive. I wouldn't even have lived if it weren't for these mechanical parts."

"What did you do before you became a robot?"

"I'm not a robot!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Sure. Now answer the question."

"I played football. I was just a normal kid."

"Are you sure that is true? Are you sure it just wasn't programmed into your…"

"Of course it's real!"

"Why did you decide to fight crime?"

"Because I can."

"Why did you take orders from Robin?" Dr. Sonters asked.

"Because he's our leader."

"Sure, but why aren't you the leader?"

"Are you sure you're a psychiatrist?" Cyborg asked getting annoyed.

"Of course. Well. I'd love to ask more questions, but I haven't the time."

A man walked into the room with a canvas. "Please paint something until I get back. You can paint anything. Enjoy yourself." She said as she left.

Cyborg picked up a tiny paint brush. He could barely hold it in his big hands. It snapped when he started painting.

***

[Starfire's Room]

"So you say you are from a planet called Tamaran?" The doctor started. Starfire nodded. "So how long have you believed this?"

Starfire was confused. "I have lived there all my life. It is a fact."

"So you've had mental issues since you were born."

"No, I…"

"Does it run in the family?"

Starfire was at a loss for words.

"I've also noticed your unable to speak very well, does that have something to do with your mental issues?"

Starfire was starting to get angry. Her eyes glowed green and increased with brightness as the doctor continued.

"How did you decide the name Starfire? It doesn't sound very good, I'm sure people have made fun of you. What is you real name? How did you lose your eyebrows? How often do you dye your hair?"

Starfire finally had enough. She drilled quite a few holes in the walls which silenced the doctor. The doctor had wide eyes and was quite fearful. A man walked in the room with paints and a canvas. "Uh… you can make art now." The doctor said quietly.

Starfire's countenance brightened at the notion that she could now make her own art, just like the one's Robin had shown her at the museum. She was no longer angry.

"I thank you greatly!" Starfire exclaimed as she fawned over the paints.

The doctor barely heard as she hastily left the room, closing it quickly. She sighed and leaned on the door. "I need a raise."

***

[Beast Boy's Room]

"So when did you decide you wanted to tattoo your entire body green?" the doctor asked as her first question.

Beast Boy looked at her questioningly. "It's not a tattoo. Although, that would be so cool!" Beast Boy replied.

"How have you taken you deformities?" the doctor continued.

"What deformities?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your ears, and your… uh… fang." the doctor pointed out.

"Chicks dig the ears." Beast Boy said smiling as he wiggled his ears.

"That's nice. Does Raven 'dig the ears?'"

"I don't know. I think she secretly does, she would never admit it though."

"Right. So how long have you had this crush on Raven?"

"What?" Beast Boy said blushing. "Umm.. Uh. No comment?"

"So you're not denying you feelings for her?"

Beast Boy said nothing. His face completely red.

"I think that's all for now." the doctor said after a minute. A man walked in with paints and a canvas. "Keep yourself entertained and paint a picture. Anything will do." the doctor said as she left. Beast Boy looked at the paints and knew what he wanted to paint. He started immediately.

***

[Raven's Room]

"What disease do you have?" the kind doctor asked.

"What do you mean? I don't have a disease."

"In denial huh. Well, I was just referring to you very pale skin, but if your in denial…"

"I don't have a disease." Raven stated plainly.

"Very well. How often do you dye your hair? Is there a reason you dye it purple?"

"I don't dye it."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"Excuse me?"

"It sounds as if you swallowed a bunch of acid. That isn't what happened, is it?"

"I can't speak with emotion."

"I've never heard of that disease."

"It's not a disease. I have to keep my emotions in check or else my powers can be… destructive."

"What issues would cause you to bury your emotions so deep?"

Raven was silent.

"Okay moving on. We'll touch back on that later." the doctor said as she wrote in her notes. "So how long have you had a crush on Beast Boy?"

Raven's eyes widened. "What!"

"So it's true. Do you know if he shares those feelings?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Very well. We will continue this later." she said as a man walked in with the paints and brushes and things. "Paint me a picture. Anything will do."

The doctor left and smiled at the stunned Raven. Raven stood up and walked over to the canvas. She picked up the paint and a paintbrush and immediately started.

* * *

**There's that. I suppose. Again, any ideas? I will take them. I can only come up with about two more chapters. So if you want this to keep going, give some ideas. I'll be sure to credit them to you if you do and I decide to use them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one. I don't know what to do anymore so idea's would be much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The doctor walked into Robin's room and found him working intently on his painting. He was so focused, he didn't even notice the doctor was standing over his shoulder.

"What is that?" the doctor asked inquisitively.

"It's Starfire." Robin said like it should have been obvious.

"I left an hour ago, and all you have is this?" the doctor said.

She painted to the very realistic, but very small eye. Starfire's green eye. He was still working on it. An entire hour, on an eye. It looked great….but it was just and eye. In an hour. The doctor straightened up.

"Very good. Why did you decide to paint Starfire?" The doctor asked.

Robin smiled, then quickly composed his face when he noticed the doctor staring at him. "Uh… I couldn't think of anything else to paint."

"Why not one of your other teammates?"

"Uhhh.. Umm.. I was going to get to them, but I haven't finished Star yet." Robin came up with.

"That's all." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

***

The doctor walked into Cyborg's room to find multiple broke paintbrushes on the floor and a beautifully colored Cyborg. He had bright oranges and blues all over him. He didn't look as bright as the colors on him though.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I couldn't hold the paintbrushes. They kept snapping."

"Well….what would you have painted if you could have?"

"I don't know. Anything." Cyborg was clearly not very happy.

"I think I'll just leave. Uh…clean up in the bathroom." she said as she snuck out of the room. No, Cyborg definitely was not happy.

***

Starfire was happily working on her art when the doctor came in. The doctors jaw dropped when she saw what Starfire had painted. The canvas was blank. The paintings were on the wall. The real wall. It was even on the ceiling and the floor. The doctor gaped in horror at the condition of the room. Holes, ruined furniture, and now weird paintings that covered the entire room.

"What is this?! What have you done!?" The doctor exclaimed.

"Is it not wonderful! I decided to paint my home planet Tamaran!" Starfire explained.

"Why didn't you paint on the canvas?" The doctor asked grinning through clenched teeth.

"Is that what that is for? I just though that since all the wonderous paintings at the museum were on the walls that mine was supposed to be also.

The doctor groaned and just left without saying another word.

***

Beast Boy was working intently on his painting when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Beast Boy." The doctor greeted.

"Hi!" Beast Boy greeted joyfully.

The doctor walked over and looked at what he was painting. To put it nicely, it sucked. Dr. Sonters couldn't even tell what it was.

"Umm… very good Beast Boy.. But what is it?"

"It's Raven." he said.

The doctor looked at it harder. She still couldn't see it.

Beast Boy pointed out what he said was her hair, and her cloak and Dr. Sonters said she saw it, even though it just looked like he threw paint at the canvas which wasn't all that far from the truth.

"Why did you decide to paint Raven?"

"Because… um… I couldn't paint a moped. I didn't have the right colors for that." he said. He was also lying.

"Is that how you see Raven?" Dr. Sonters asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied.

"Have you always viewed her as being deformed and ugly? I had the impression you liked her, now I guess I was wrong."

"What! I don't see her ugly. I think she's the prettiest girl…." Beast Boy stopped and blushed. "What I mean is, that I uh…"

"This session is over." The doctor said leaving the embarrassed boy behind.

***

There were several canvases lined up against the wall when Dr. Sonters walked into Ravens room.

"You've been busy." The doctor commented.

Raven looked up from her current piece with a green paint smudge on her cheek.

The doctor walked over to her. "Let's see what you've been painting."

The one Raven was currently on was a beautiful array of green's and purples that worked together to form the shape of an ape. A green ape. The others were of similar colors, with different animals on them. They truly were beautiful.

"Very good!" The doctor exclaimed. "So why did you decide to paint Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed. "uh, I accidentally spilt all the other paints." Raven said. The paints were all on the floor other than black, white, green, and purple, but it wasn't by accident that they were there.

"Of course. So how long have you had these feelings for Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed even more. "I don't have anything to say." Raven stated plainly and without emotion after she had made her cheeks return to her normal coloring.

"Very well," the doctor said as she left.

Raven gave a sigh of relief that she hadn't had to answer. Because the answer was really quite embarrassing.

* * *

**That's it. I'll just end it here if no other idea's come to me or if you don't give me any ideas. I will put up one more chapter if this is the end to conclude it all and stuff, but yeah. you decide people so make your decision!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update. Busy. You know how it is. But yeah, I'm going to continue this for another few chapters. Thanks for the idea's. Sorry if I don't use you, but yeah. Hope you enjoy it. This idea was given to me by _**AWESOMENESS. **_So thank you dude! Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Back in Robin's Room, the doctor was explaining a new game.

"It's a lot like the ink blot test, but instead of ink blots, it's words. I'll say a word, and you tell the first thing that pops into your head. Very simple." The doctor explained.

Robin just nodded his head. He was getting rather restless of being stuck in the room all day.

"Star." the doctor started.

"Fire." Robin replied.

"Black." The doctor continued.

"Fire." Robin repeated.

"Your supposed to say the first thing that comes to your head."

"I know."

The doctor continued warily. "Fire."

"Man."

"Bat."

"Man."

"Robin, I'm not sure you understand."

"No I do. It's just what comes to mind…"

"Very well. Next word… Super."

"Man."

"Robin…"

"I know. Just keep going…"Robin said unsure.

"Wonder."

"Wo…man…" Robin said slowly.

"That's all." the doctor said standing up. "Go out this door and go right and go all the way down the hall until you see a door. Go in that door and stay in there." The doctor instructed. Robin obeyed and the doctor went to the next patient.

***

Starfire hadn't stopped painting. In fact, she had started to paint over her painting of Tamaran and was starting to finally run out of paint. Dr. Sonters explained the new game to her and after explaining multiple times and after finally getting her to stop painting, they started.

"Hate."

"Love!" Starfire said jovially.

The doctor simply raised her eyebrow. "Cotton."

"Candy."

"Shoe."

"Big.

"Hot dog."

"What is a hot dog?" Starfire asked.

"You don't know what a hot dog is?"

Starfire shook her head.

"Wow." was all the doctor could say. "I think I have to get you a hot dog."

Starfire frowned. "I do not wish to eat a dog. I like dog's, they are nice, and furry, and they…"

"It's not an actual dog Starfire." the doctor explained.

"Your earthly ways are most confusing to me. Why would you call it a hot dog if it is not a dog?"

The doctor was truly stumped. "I'll get back to you on that one. This session is over, head down the hall and enter the first door you see." The doctor instructed her.

Starfire left the room and started to head down the hall. Dr. Sonters watched her to make sure she went to the right place. She almost didn't, but finally she entered the room and the doctor relaxed and walked into the next room.

***

The doctor walked into Cyborg's room to find him almost completely cleaned of paint. He still wasn't very happy. After the doctor cautiously explained the new game, they continued on.

"Pig." was the doctor's first word.

"Pork." Cyborg replied almost dreamily.

"Scramble."

"Scrambled egg's."

The doctor continued. "Human."

"Meat." Cyborg said. The doctor's eyes widened. "I'm hungry." Cyborg explained. The doctor still had wide eyes.

"I think we're done here," the doctor said standing up. "Go down to the end of the hall and enter the first door you see." the doctor told him and she left rather quickly.

Cyborg smiled. "Payback sure is sweet."

***

Dr. Sonters walked into Beast Boy's room only to find him asleep. After waking him up, the doctor explained the game to him several times and answered all his questions, which were said differently, but really the same question. After he said he had no more questions they continued.

"Green." the doctor said.

"Green." Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy, You're supposed to say a different word."

"You said whatever word pop's into your head first." Beast Boy retorted.

"I meant what the word first reminds you of." the doctor tried to explain further.

"That was what green reminds me of. Green."

"Doesn't anything green come to mind?" the doctor asked.

Beast Boy shook his head and the doctor sighed, and continued.

"Hammer." the doctor said.

"Hammer."

"Quilt."

"Quilt."

"Monkey."

"Mega Monkey four!" Beast Boy nearly yelled, scaring the doctor out of her chair. Beast Boy gave an embarrassed smile.

"Go down the hall and in the first door you see." The doctor said as she picked herself off the ground.

Beast Boy followed orders and walked happily down the hall, swinging his arms back and forth. He passed the door briefly, but retraced his steps and entered the door after receiving a glare from Dr. Sonters.

***

The doctor walked into Raven's room to find it completely cleaned, canvases gone and a composed Raven sitting in a chair reading quietly. The doctor explained the game only once after Raven closed her book and they continued without delay.

"Mirror." The doctor said.

"Problems." Raven replied.

The doctor looked at her questioningly, but continued. "Bunnies."

"Evil." Raven said sulkily.

The doctor didn't want to know. "Dragon."

"Betrayal."

"Cloud."

"Dark."

"Quiet."

"Peaceful." Raven said relaxing a little.

The doctor looked at her funnily before standing up. "Follow me." the doctor said exiting the room and walking down the hall.

Dr. Sonters entered a door and the two of them walked in revealing four other Titans sitting on chairs.

This could get interesting.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that. The next chapter is a mix between two idea's of people. So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter, but here's the next one. I give the credit to **_I'll Cover Angels and Collins_**. And Sorry **_AWESOMENESS_** I gave the credit to somebody else last chapter when it was Really **_AWESOMENESS_** so last chapter was his/her idea. Sorry for the mess up.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy. The doctor sat next to Raven.

"Your probably all wondering why I have brought you here," the doctor started. She continued, "I brought you all together because I have a sneaking suspicion that you all aren't telling me the most important things in your lives. Let's see if each other knows what those things are and maybe it'll be a little easier to open up."

The Titans looked at each other suspiciously and all looked back at Dr. Sonters.

"Okay. Who would like to point out Robin's flaws." The doctor said.

Beast Boy raised his hand as did Cyborg and Raven after he had. Robin gave them all hard looks.

"Yes Beast Boy?" The doctor said.

"He can't take a joke." Beast Boy answered.

Robin obviously took offense as he rose to defend himself. "Beast Boy, You dyed my mask pink! How is that…"

"Robin please control yourself. Let's listen to what your teammates have to say."

Robin sat back down.

"Raven, did you want to say something?"

Raven looked at her team leader then looked back at the doctor. "He's.. intense. He overreacts and takes everything very seriously." Raven said timidly.

The doctor nodded as Robin steamed in his own anger at his teammates words.

"Cyborg?" the doctor inquired.

"He smell's like hair gel."

Robin stood up and opened his mouth, but closed it and sat back down as he realized that he had a point.

The doctor straightened up in her seat and looked at Robin. "Now Robin, I would like you to try to work on those things, and seriously wear just a little less hair gel, I can smell you from here…"

"Now Who has something to point out Starfire's flaws?"

Again, Beast Boy raised her hand, and so did Raven. The other two looked down at the ground.

"Yes Beast Boy?" the doctor pointed at him with the end of her pen.

"She cooks weird stuff."

The doctor looked from side to side in an awkward silence. Starfire sat still with a smile on her face.

"Raven." the doctor said after regaining her control.

"She hugs way too much." Raven said quietly.

"Uh, anything else?" she looked at the rest of the team and Starfire raised her hands.

When the doctor didn't call on her, she continued. "I don't know the earthly ways," she pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"OH GOOD!" the doctor said a little too loudly. "I mean, you keep working at that, and uh, keep doing the other stuff, your friends could use it. Now who would like to talk about Cyborg's flaws."

They all raised they're hand, and lowered them when they saw the look on his face. The doctor tried to encourage them all, but they remained silent.

"Okay, moving on," the doctor said timidly. "Okay, who would like to talk about Beast boy's flaws?"

They all raised they're hand. Beast Boy shrunk in his seat.

"Yes Robin?"

"He play's way too many jokes."

"Cyborg?"

"He doesn't eat meat! I mean, who doesn't eat meat!"

"Starfire." the doctor called on.

"He produces an awful smell…" she said pinching her nose. She was sitting next to him.

"Raven."

She looked around and racked her brain. "uh… he invades personal privacy."

"Well, I think Beast Boy is the best out of all of you," the doctor said. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Everyone needs a little joy in they're lives, and meat isn't always good for you, and smell…. Actually you could work on that, but everyone needs to get to know everyone else better."

The Titans glowered while Beast Boy shone with pride.

"Okay moving on." the doctor said. "Who would like to point out Raven's flaws?"

Beast Boy raised his hand again, but lowered it as her eyes glowed red in his direction. "Never mind." He squeaked.

Robin timidly rose his hand. Raven's glare swiftly turned to him.

He continued when the doctor encouraged him. "Your too hard on yourself sometimes Raven."

Raven gave him a glum look.

"Okay," the doctor broke the silence as the awkwardness ran out of control. "I think you all know what you need to work on… So, Raven," the doctor said sharply turning towards her. "Who in this group annoys you the most?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and he tensed up and started to sweat bullets, but then her head turned back to the doctor. "You do Dr. Sonters." She answered.

The doctors face visibly turned red.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" the doctor screamed standing up and pushing her chair over. She looked at all of them with a death glare before stomping out the door.

She leaned her head in just a little a moment later. "You can expect to be living normal lives from now on, or at least as normal as you get. There will be no more crime fighting for any of you!"

* * *

**Okay, I think I"m going to end this story now so that I can start working on another one. So expect next chapter to be the last. Sorry. And thank you for supporting me everyone. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. The last chapter. Hope you like the ending. Tell me what you think. Do you like the ending? I wasn't so sure, but this is how it turned out. Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dr. Sonters called the mayor immediately after stomping out of the room and told him she had reached her conclusion and would announce it the following morning to the public.

The Titans sat in that room for a minute with worried looks on all they're faces before returning home. Was this the Titans last day they could fight crime? Would they be kicked out? These were questions that wandered in and out of they're minds before the fell asleep.

The Titans woke early and got to the meeting house an hour early to hear what they're fate would be.

They waited impatiently as a few people came slowly leaking through the doors. All the people who entered gave them mean looks. This only deepened they're concern. Finally the Mayor arrived, but Dr. Sonters had not, so they waited an additional twenty minutes on the doctor.

When she finally showed up, she looked frazzled and crooked.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, halfheartedly.

The mayor raised his eyebrow as she stood in front of the podium.

She cleared her throat and began. "I have evaluated each of the Titans," she stated. "And I have come to a conclusion on they've mental state. I have been forced to believe that this group is completely and utterly crazy and cannot protect this city in they're current condition." The audience cheered slightly. She smiled.

The Titans shrunk in they're seats with disappointment, even though they had all seen this coming.

The doctor continued even though everyone had already stood up to leave. "I don't think they should be allowed to carry bananas, they're very dangerous and need to be taken away."

Everyone looked at her questioningly. Dr. Sonters had a very large smile on her face, overly large. She suddenly started to giggle. Then she started laughing louder and louder until it was insane. Then she suddenly stopped and looked completely serious, as if nothing had happened. Everyone was confused.

Suddenly a man in a white lab coat ran into the room a little out of breath.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed at the sight of Sarah.

She turned her head sharply, her eyes widened when she recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" the doctor asked backing away from him.

"I should be asking you that. And how did you get out?" the doctor replied.

"What are you talking about?" the mayor asked the white coat man.

"She's my patient. From a mental institution." he explained rapidly.

"No I'm not!" Sarah replied.

"Dr. Sonters? A psycho? I checked all her records!" The mayor exclaimed.

"Dr. Sonters? No, her name is Sarah Tillamock. She's been institutionalized since she was little."

"That explains a _lot_." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg and Raven. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Wait!" Robin said standing up. "What does it mean for us? Do her words still hold merit? I definitely don't want to be evaluated again."

The mayor thought for a minute. "Teen Titans, You will not have to go through another evaluation." the Titans sighed with relief. "But, her words still prove weather you are crazy or not." the Titans were back to they're glum selves. "Just not in the way you think. A crazy person cannot be believed, but you can trust that whatever they say is the truth, is just the opposite. So since she said your crazy, your sane!" the mayor said laughing. Some of the crowd left in disappointment, but the Titans left in high spirits now that Dr. Sonters was back in the insane asylum.

The Titans all sat down on the couch and they all sighed.

"Well…. That was an interesting day." Robin declared. "I'm going to bed." he said standing up and leaving.

"I think I shall go to the bed as well." Starfire said flying away.

"I gotta recharge my batteries." Cyborg said standing up and leaving.

This left Beast Boy and Raven. Together. Alone. Together.

"So….." Beast Boy started. "What did you say about me to Dr. Sonters?"

"What makes you think I talked about you?"

"The doctor said you did…"

"She told me you talked about me too."

"Really? I guess, it was just her craziness!" Beast Boy said with a squeaky voice as he stood up and tried to leave.

"I don't think so," Raven said grabbing him and forcing him to sit back down. "What did you say?"

Beast Boy started sweating nervously. "Uhhh…"

Raven sighed. After a minute of silence, Raven turned to him. "Don't move." She told Beast boy before disappearing through the floor.

Beast Boy sat completely still for several minutes before Raven appeared again.

"What's…" Beast Boy started to ask.

Raven's check's were a bright red. Beast Boy wondered why. She stood silently blushing for a few minutes before Beast Boy started to question what was going on.

"Turn around." Raven said plainly. She stood still and faced forward.

Beast Boy looked at her with an odd expression before turning around.

There in the room were dozens of paintings of green and purple animals. He was confused at first, and then realized what it all meant. She had painted him. Which meant…

"Why did you paint me?" He said after staring in amazement at each of the beautiful paintings.

Raven didn't speak. Her face redder than ever.

"Ohhh…" He said silently to himself. He thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "Wait here!" he exclaimed before disappearing through the door.

He reappeared minutes later with a canvas in his hands. He turned it around revealing a purple….blob.

"What's that?" Raven asked after looking at it for a minute.

Beast Boy frowned. "It's you."

"Oh." Raven said, her checks blushing again.

They both remained quiet in the room.

"Uh… Raven?" Beast Boy finally spoke.

"Yes."

"Would you maybe uh, perhaps you would like to, I mean… would you go out with me?" Beast Boy asked quickly.

They both blushed. Raven nodded.

"Really?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven nodded again.

Beast Boy started jumping in the air ecstatically. Raven smiled at him

Then the other Titans walked in.

They started around the room at all the paintings and the two other Titans.

Raven disappeared through the floor, leaving Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Uh….art class?"

"Really." Cyborg asked folding his arms and smiling.

"Um, I mean no, I uh." Beast Boy looked around the room. "What's that!" He suddenly exclaimed pointing behind the three Titans.

All of them turned and saw…nothing. Beast Boy quickly turned into a spider and hid under the couch.

"We aren't just gonna let him go like that are we?" Robin asked.

"He has to come out sometime." Cyborg replied. "I can wait."

"So can I." Robin replied.

"I shall do the waiting as well." Starfire joined.

Beast Boy could only sit in fear under the couch. He was hungry too.

He noticed a piece of popcorn. It was pretty old, and covered in dust… but it looked very good to him at the moment.

* * *

**THE END! Sorry it's over. I'm kinda sad it is, I had a lot of fun with it, but I can't wait to write some other stories. Hope you read those too! Feel free to read my older stories too. Hope to see you later dudes!**


End file.
